


Philter（春药）

by psy_otsylm



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: 18岁可观看kkk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psy_otsylm/pseuds/psy_otsylm
Summary: 一个关于7.24演出结束后的脑洞，纯属虚构，有一点点PWP，李俩太甜了，嘤嘤嘤





	Philter（春药）

车

李东海挺拔地站立在舞台下，银赫这家伙期待已久的小老虎，如他所愿的来看他演出，今天李赫宰表现得极其兴奋，李东海明明站在台下，吸引的目光却不比台上那颗星星少。

时不时抬起手拍照，沉浸在舞台的东海终于注意到了不同于其他人的视线，那是来自台上他男朋友的目光，李赫宰用自己极好的动态视力马上锁住了他，紧接着的舞蹈包含了两下顶胯，男朋友的色气暗示惹得李东海满脸通红，转身在人们看不见的暗处，骂了一声下流。

再次注视台上时，李东海又恢复了平静，反正结束之后有的是时间收拾他。

舞台结束后，李东海安排好家人们，在后台终于遇见同样来看表演的厉旭。

“东海哥，你怎么带着工作人员的牌子！”

“我抢的昌洙的，”李东海拍了拍他的肩膀，“进来吧。”

厉旭并没有呆很久，三人合了几张影，便以不打扰俩人二人世界为由退了出来，工作人员也已经陆陆续续离开。

“别让妈妈他们等太久了。”

私底下，东海喜欢叫银赫的妈妈，没人能够抗拒善良可爱的小老虎，虽然在李赫宰面前，这个小老虎有的凶。

李赫宰见人走的差不多，揽过对方的后颈，张口咬上了东海俊挺的鼻梁，“看到我了吗？”

李东海再傻也明白，这人的那两下动作是做给他看的，“你在台上这样，不怕被ELF看到丢人吗？”

“不丢人，看到自己男朋友在台下，用那种眼神注视着，谁都会受不了。”

“李东海，在台上看到你的那一刻，我就硬了。”

李赫宰声音不大，却特意压在他耳边说，李东海早已把头埋得深深的。

“太晚了，我就不回了，住妈妈家，你今天早点休息。”

小老虎忿忿不平地盯着这个男人，心里腹诽他疯狂撩自己晚上还不回家。

果然，喝大了的李赫宰人真的没有回来，李东海睡的不算安稳，早上起的早不知道干什么，只好去楼下买了点拉面，等着那个李小盒回家。

补觉到中午十二点，李东海朦胧中听到了开门的声音，李赫宰穿着便服，一头扎进了对方的被子里。

“东嘿嘿，有没有想我啊。”

还处在当机状态，李东海半闭着眼，乖巧地说了声：内～

又睡了过去，他怀里的银赫显然也没有充足的睡眠，两人相拥入眠，又睡了个昏天黑地。

李赫宰是闻着拉面的香气醒来的，手边的空无一物昭示着，他的小老虎已经在准备晚饭了。

“你昨晚又喝了多少？”

“人一开心就容易喝醉，这也没有办法。”

李东海看着他宿醉后憔悴的样子，就知道这个人只知道喝酒，一定没有好好吃饭，虽然想过熬粥这个选项，但是看在对方累了那么多天，心里那点柔软也被触动了，便想要犒劳对方。

李赫宰吃饱了，满足地跑去刷碗，出来时李东海正擦着头发，俨然一副清清爽爽的样子。

“我今天一天都被你耽误了，健身房也没去，休息也没休息好。”

“累了吗？”

接过对方手里的毛巾，李赫宰坐在沙发上替他擦头发。

“你昨天是不是，说过……”

“什么？”

李东海坐在地毯上，转身卡在李赫宰打开的腿间，带着一丝有些坏坏的笑容，硬是扒下了他的裤子。

“你硬了呀。”

“就那么喜欢我吗？”

李赫宰不是第一次被李东海撩，但是这样的视角，小老虎趴在他腿间，用修长的手指轻触自己的性具，场面过于刺激，让他不自觉脸红仰头微笑。

“呀，别这样，起来。”

越是阻止，东海的手却抓住不放，“我可是破例，你要是拒绝我现在就走。”

“……”

沙发边，李东海垂着头，用嘴套弄着银赫的硕大，偶尔恶作剧地用舌头绕着龟头打转，李赫宰既心疼又舒爽，手指微微用力扯着对方的湿发。

“银赫啊，舒服吗？”

眼睛不自觉地盯着那张通红的嘴，小老虎的舌头太过于舒服，让人觉得现在升上天堂也没有遗憾。

终于，在要迸发之际，李赫宰撑着一丝理智抽了出来，才避免射在东海嘴里，只是被颜射的李东海也并没有多好。

白色的液体在他优越的脸庞上，让东海整个人都色情极了，粉红色的舌头微微卷起，显然尝进嘴的味道并不是那么好。

抽出纸巾，将李东海的脸擦干净，李赫宰才缓过神来，“我看你是疯了。”

“我这可是在帮助你呢！”

小老虎一记重拳，砸在李赫宰胸口，却也不是那么疼，于是，他低头吻住李东海的嘴唇，伸出舌头搅动着湿热的口腔深处，酸涩的味道不是没有尝过，毕竟给东海口交，看着他眼含泪花地尖叫，是李赫宰经常干的事情。

“You are my philter（春药）. 李东海。”

李赫宰如是说。

完


End file.
